Link the Titan: Part Two
by Jubei2
Summary: The second part of my story. Link is accepted
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I don't own any rights to Legend of Zelda or the Teen Titans. Sorry, just had to get that over with.

Author's Note

Hi. Sorry for taking so long. I was hoping to have chapter four done before I sent out chapter two, but due to my laziness (and slight writer's block) that's not going to be for awhile. I'd like to say thank you to the people who wrote in suggestions and criticisms. They were very nicely worded and very helpful. First of all, I'd like to say that I know Link is too powerful. I did that on purpose and he will get weaker sometime before the 6th chapter. Also, if anyone wants me to email them back, they'll have to send me their email address since keeps that stuff pretty secret. Umm, what else? Oh yeah, in this Link is turning into a Shiekah ninja. Zelda became one and gave herself the name Shiek. Link has the same powers/skills/weapons as Shiek in Super Smash Bros. Melee, but will rarely be using them. I think that's it. If I left anything else out, or you want to give a comment/criticism/suggestion my email/msn is hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. And I'll try to update more often.

Robin awoke to the sound of voices. He tried to move but was stopped as his entire body felt as if it was covered in pins and needles. After a few seconds of attempting to move Robin just relaxed and listened to the familiar voices.

"…. then I jumped down the hole and found myself face to face with a gigantic dinosaur."

"What did you do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well," continued Link, "I was about to run away and put distance between myself and the dinosaur, but it walked very slowly. I thought I was safe and I'd just avoid it, but it opened up it's mouth and blew flames at me!"

"How ever did you defeat such a powerful enemy?" ask Starfire who, like the rest of the Titans, was hanging on to every word.

"After a few times of dodging it's fire breath I noticed that after the fire was finished the dinosaur left it's mouth open." Explained Link "So I threw a bomb in, and it swallowed it."

"Nice." Said Cyborg, "And that took care of it right?"

"Well, not quite." Link said "I thought it was dead, but that only stunned it. I went to look closer, and it got up, rolled into a ball and tried to run me over."

"Wow," said Raven "how'd you avoid that?" Despite her calm demeanor, there was a silent battle taking place within her mind on weather or not she should trust Link. He reminded her too much of Terra in that he was immediately liked by everyone. Even with this constant mental deliberation she couldn't help but hang on to every word of Link's story.

"I jumped onto the edge of a nearby lava pit and waited for him to stop rolling." Answered Link.

After a moment of silence Beast Boy broke in.

"What did you do next?" he said impatiently "You can't just stop the story there."

"Hehehe" Link chuckled, "It was actually pretty easy. I threw another bomb in his mouth, and when he was stunned I used my sword to blind the monster. He tried to roll at me again, but rolled himself into the lava pit."

"Wow" they all gasped.

"And you were how old when this happened?" Robin said finally breaking into the conversation.

"Robin!" shouted Starfire "I am so glad you are unharmed. Link has been telling us about his adventures in his land of Hyrule."

"Hehehe," said Link sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck "It wasn't that big of a deal. And I was ten years old."

"Wow," said Cyborg "You are some kind of hero, man."

"Yes." Said Robin "But I would like you to answer a few things for me. Like for instance, how did I wind up back at Titan Tower?"

"During our battle I could tell you were skilled." Link began "And I knew that there was no way I could defeat you without seriously injuring you. So using my metal needles I hit several pressure points to knock you out. It was the least painful way to do it."

"I see." Replied Robin, "But there's something else. How did you get rid of all your equipment? And how did you turn into that guy in the blue jumpsuit?"

"In my land there are many magic items around," Link answered as he held up a small bag, "This magic bag is one of those items. It can hold an unlimited amount of items without one having to worry about the item's size or weight. Also, it makes it so one can carry almost everything with them at all times."

"Whoa, Cool!" exclaimed Beast Boy "Can I see it?"

"No!" said Link sternly, "You mustn't touch it. None of you can ever touch it. Understood?"

The titans were all shocked at Link's outburst.

After a few seconds Robin broke the silence.

"Alright, we won't touch it." said Robin, "But what about that other form?"

"Ahh," Link sighed nostalgically, "That is a story in itself. After I had saved my homeland of Hyrule from an evil being named Ganondorf I went in search of a friend. When I came back I was approached by a small group of ninjas called the Shiekah. They said that since I had saved the land from an eternity of evil rule they would teach me the secrets of their people. Naturally I accepted, and in a few short years I had mastered their techniques. From their hidden weapons such as the metal thread and the needles, to the stealthy abilities, like changing my outfit in mere seconds. In case you were wondering, that blue outfit I had on is the uniform of all Shiekah warriors that pass the training."

"I see," replied Robin, "But one thing bothers me. It should take someone many years to master a martial arts style. How did you manage it in a few years?"

"I'm not quite sure." Link said staring out the window. "Ever since I was ten I have been forced to fight for good. Many ten year olds wouldn't even know what to do with a sword, but when I picked it up I instantly knew what to do. Maybe I'm just a fast learner."

"Well whatever it is," Robin interrupted "you beat all of us fair and square. I'd like to see you in real life action before I make you an official member, but in the mean time welcome to the Teen Titans."

Robin extended his hand and Link gripped it firmly.

"Thank you all," Link said happily, "I won't let you down."

Suddenly and alarm went off and a red light began to flash.

"Looks like we'll see you in action sooner than I thought." Robin said with a smirk. "Titans GO!"

Link's Items

Magic Bag- In the cartoon series of The Legend of Zelda Link carried all his items in a small brown bag. I use it as the explanation of how he carries all of his items without their weight or size being a factor.

Shiekah Warriors- I just put this in there so I could give Link more abilities. Basically Link can use all the attacks of Shiek from Super Smash Bros. Melee.

Words from the author

I know this was a shorter chapter, but I just wanted to get Link's joining out of the way. The next one will be better, I promise. Remember, send any comments or helpful pointers to


	2. Chapter 3 sorry for the mix up

Link the Titan Part Three:

Author's Note

I apologize for any spelling mistakes, or if this looks crappy. I'm using a computer at school, and all it has is wordpad and i'm not very used to it.

The Titans returned to the tower after stopping a bank robbery.

"I told you I had them" said Link angrily.

"You obviously need more training in your skills" retorted Raven cockily.

Link had tried to freeze one of the robbers and just as he had fired an ice arrow Raven flung them out of the way. The arrow had hit Cyborg and frozen him solid. Link unthawed him immediately with a fire arrow, but he was very angry at Raven.

"Listen, it's alright. I'm fine" said Cyborg trying to diffuse the argument. "It was a mistake. It could happen to anybody."

"It wouldn't happen if someone wasn't trying to get rid of me." said Link coldly, glaring at Raven.

"You got something to say to me?" said Raven getting angry. She could see cockiness in him similar to Terra, and she didn't want to go through that again.

"Yes I do" shouted Link finally reaching his breaking point. "I have faced evil many times before! I have saved the world from the brink of destruction and you don't think I can handle a few bank robbers?"

Raven's face had gone blank at the remark of the the destruction of the world. The Titans sensed what was coming, but they didn't know what to do.

"What do you know about the end of the world?" Raven said in a creepily monotone voice.

"I have fought destruction and pure evil." shouted Link "I have seen spirits so dark and evil that most men would run away, and you don't seem to understand that!"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND THE END OF THE WORLD?" Shouted Raven finally losing it, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND DARKNESS?"

A large black aura was building around Raven, and the other Titans couldn't stay on the sidelines any longer.

"Raven, stop!" cried Starfire.

"Control your emotions" yelled Robin.

But their efforts fell on deaf ears. The aura was growing bigger, and Robin had to stop it. He ran to Raven to try and snap her out of her rage, but she was too angry. She sensed his movement and shot a large black hand towards Robin and the other Titans, pinning them up against a wall.

With the distraction out of the way Raven turned her attention back to Link who was beginning to get worried.

"Run Link!" Beastboy shouted, but Link didn't move.

"You want dark?" shouted Raven "You want to see evil? Well I'll show you."

With that she seemed to grow taller and her cloak was blown behind her. A large darkness began sucking Link in. The Titans shouted at Raven to stop but she was too far gone. They saw a strange puff of smoke surround Link before he was sucked into the darkness.

Even with Link gone the darkness beneath Raven's cloak continuted to grow. It was no longer a matter of Link's saftey, but all of the Titans, and possibly the city's safety as well.

Starfire suddenly shot two beams of energy from her eyes at the energy hand holding them against the wall. It broke the contact between them and Raven and they fell to the ground instantly.

Starfire wasted no time in flying quickly to Raven and began shaking her.

"We are your friends!" she shouted "Oh please do not do this."

The contact with her friend snapped Raven back to reality. She looked around and saw what she was doing. Instantly all the darkness that had been filling up the room began to retreat back. As it moved back the Titans saw the form of Link emerge. His tunic was black now, but he seemed alright.

When she had collected her thoughts Raven turned to the rest of the Titans, with her back to Link.

"Sorry." she said quickly before turning and walking out of the room.

When the door slammed shut the Titans all rushed to Link.

"Dude! What happened!" shouted Beast Boy "The last guy she did that to is still in an insane asylum. He went crazy"

"And why did your tunic turn black" asked Robin knowing that Link had a seemingly endless supply of tricks up his sleeve.

Link took a deep breath and began to explain.

"In my land, at one time I had to fight a shadow version of myself. He was a hard enemy and it took a long time to defeat him. When I did eventually defeat him he dissappeared, leaving behind this dark tunic. I have since found out that when wearing this tunic I am somewhat protected from the darkness that can reside in one's soul."

"Wow" said Cyborg "So what happened?"

"Well," began Link "When I was sucked into Ravens "blackness" I should have been assulted by all the darkest memories I had. But instead I was able to see some of Raven's darkest moments."

"So you found out..." said Robin quietly.

"About her supposed destruction of the world? Yes I know. Which is why I must ask you not to be too angry with her. She doesn't trust me completely yet, and until then I'll have to simply refrain from saying things like "evil" or "destruction of the world". It'll be alright."

"You sure you're alright?" ask Cyborg.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I think i'll head to sleep now. Tonight has been a long day." said Link sleepily.

"We should all head to bed" agreed Robin, only now realizing how late it had gotten. "You can sleep on the couch again Link. Until we get you a guest room at least. What you did was an accident, but we can't trust you just yet. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course." replied Link "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" the others replied.

Link watched them as they walked out of the room and suddenly fell to his knees. After resting on the ground for a few minutes he crawled over to the couch and rested his back against it. He instantly fell into a disturbed sleep filled with all the dark images he had just witnessed.

Weapon Guide

Black Tunic-This was never an item in Ocarina of Time, or Majora's Mask. It was a costume that Link had in Super Smash Bros. Melee. I just liked it, so I thought I'd throw it into the story. On a side note, Link did face a shadow version of himself in Ocarina of Time, in the Water Temple.

End Author's Notes

Well what do you think? I wanted Link and Raven to have a confrontation of sorts and there it is. I attempted to make it seem as if the blame should have been spread evenly between the two. Was I successful? Don't worry, next chapter the story will pick up again. I promise. I just really wanted to write a confrontation like this. Remember, any and all criticism is welcome as long as it's criticism and not angry ranting because you don't like my story. (Also, if I am wrong in some of my terminology, or some of my references, just let me know and I'll try and fix it in the next chapter)

Remeber ya enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 4

**Link the Titan**

Part Four

Author's Notes

Alright, I know that my last chapter wasn't too well written, but I've gotten through all the chapters I wanted to, and now I'll start getting to the main story.

After the fight between Link and Raven several days passed without much incident. Link kept his distance from Raven, and aside from a few minor crimes the Titans hadn't had any real trouble. With the general feel of boredom around the tower, Link decided to explore a bit. He wandered through the halls looking at random rooms until he came to one room.

When he entered it, he thought it was someone's bedroom. Link was about to leave, but he looked around and noticed that everything was dusty. It looked as if the room hadn't been used in quite a while. After observing the earthy decorating stile Link turned to leave when he saw Beast Boy standing in the doorway staring at him.

"What are you doing in here?" Beast Boy asked Link accusingly. "I was looking for you so I could teach you video games. And then I find you snooping around Terra's room!"

"I'm sorry" Link replied, "I had no idea that this was someone's…."

"Look just get out!" Beast Boy shouted.

Link left quickly, not wanting to have two enemies on the team. He went in search of Robin so he might be able to understand what had gone on. Sure enough, Link found Robin training outside.

"Hey Link!" shouted Robin who grabbed a towel to dry off the sweat. "What's going on?"

"I was just wondering…" started Link "Who was Terra?"

Robin hung the towel around his neck and sighed.

"How'd you find out about her?" he asked.

"I accidentally wandered into her room, and beast boy chased me out." Replied Link. "I was just wondering why she's got a room, yet she's not one of the Titans."

"You might want to sit down" said Robin sitting himself on a large rock. "This could take awhile."

And so Robin explained what happened with Terra. How they'd met her, how she'd turned to Slade, Beast Boy's fling with her. Everything. After telling Link how she'd sacrificed herself to save the city, Link stared out at the horizon.

"I think I understand now." Said Link after a pause, "When I was in the darkness of Raven I felt a strong hatred for newcomers. I think it's because of Terra."

"Yeah," replied Robin "although I think in the end she forgave her"

After another silence Robin turned to Link.

"Listen" he started "in about a week we are going to visit her. Well, what's left of her anyways. It's been almost a year since it happened, and I'd like you to come."

"Really?" asked Link in disbelief "Why?"

"Well if you're going to be a member of the team, you should know about our past."

"I would be happy to go." Said Link cheerfully, "maybe it will relieve some of the pressure between beast boy and I."

"I hope so." Said Robin as he stood up and brushed himself off, "Anyways, we should be heading back to the tower. Dinner should be almost ready."

The next week the Titans went to go and see Terra. They walked in silence down the tunnel that led to her, and after awhile, came upon her final resting place. There was noticeable tension in the air as Raven and Beast Boy kept glaring at Link, but Robin had told him before hand to "just ignore them" because "they'll lighten up sooner or later".

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Link, they reached the cavern where Terra was. Link slowed down and walked behind the Titans, not wanting to spoil the moment. Beast Boy put some flowers down in front of her, and they all stood in silence. After a few minutes passed, Link spoke up.

"Would it be alright if I played my ocarina?" Link asked softly.

"What's that?" asked Cyborg

"It's a type of flute I have." Link explained, "I thought it might help the mood."

"That sounds like a good idea." Said Robin, "I think the music would do us good."

So Link stepped forward and took his ocarina out of his pouch. He stood directly in front of the fossilized Terra, raised the ocarina to his lips, and began to play.

It was a soft melancholic melody that softened all of the Titan's thoughts of Link.

As he played the Song of Healing something began to happen to Terra. The Titans saw a light surround her and as Link's song progressed the light moved from her entire body, to her face. When Link finished the song the light flashed brightly. The Titans were blinded for a brief second, and they heard the clattering of wood on stone. When they regained their vision they saw Link and Terra both standing there almost frozen. Then, almost simultaneously, the two both fell to their knees, and then to the ground.

As if woken from their trance, the Titans rushed forward. Everyone surrounded Terra, except for Robin who went to Link. Link quickly stashed the masks in his bag and started to get up.

"What are you?" Robin asked as Link stood up. He thought Link was alright, but bringing Terra back to life? This was too much for even Robin's benefit of the doubt.

"I can explain later." Said Link exhaustedly "But right now you need to get Terra some medical attention."

"You're right. Titans! Let's get Terra back to the tower. Raven, you walk back with Link"

Robin gave Raven a look to let her know not to let Link out of her sight while beast boy turned into an elephant. Cyborg gently picked up Terra, and Starfire flew them to Beast Boy's back. Robin hopped on, and they were off, Charging down the tunnel to take Terra back.

"Come on." Said Raven coldly to Link who was resting against the wall, "we should head back."

Link summoned his energy, pushed himself off the wall, and began to follow Raven. After a long silence Link began to speak.

"You guys don't trust me, do you?" he asked quietly, staring at the ground.

"Huh?" said Raven. Her mind had been off at what kind of magic Link used, and why she hadn't heard of it.

"The team" Link explained, "None of the Team trusts me."

"No we don't." said Raven sharply. "How would you feel if someone just appeared at your doorway one day and said 'Hey, I'm here to fight crime. Let me live here.'"

"I guess I see your point" replied Link. He decided he'd be quiet the rest of the walk. He was too tired to defend himself properly.

By the time the light from the entrance of the tunnel was visible, Link was exhausted. Raven had noticed, but she didn't care. Link fell to his knees, and she considered leaving him when she heard him cry out in pain.

"What's wrong?" she asked, but as she turned she saw the problem. Hundreds of small, black balls of energy were surrounding Link and it looked as if they were attacking him. Raven tried using her powers to knock them away, but it seemed to fuel them.

"Don't do that!" said Link who was now on his feet slashing at them with his sword. "Boes thrive on black energy."

"Well what should I do?" Raven yelled back. She had never seen anything like this before.

"Run!" shouted Link. "Go get the others."

But it was too late. The boes were beginning to attack her. Raven screamed as she felt one bite her, but it didn't draw any blood. It just left an extremely painful red mark on her leg. Link heard the scream and fought his way over to her. There were now thousands of the little black creatures, all surrounding Link and Raven who were now back to back. Link kept slashing them with his sword, but his energy was fading. Suddenly he pushed Raven to the ground. She fell on her back, and Link quickly laid on top of her.

"What are you doing?" she yelled, even though they were face to face. Had they not been in mortal danger, Link would have seen her blushing slightly.

"Don't move!" he shouted, getting out his bow and an arrow. "Get as much of yourself under me as you can."

Link turned as the boes covered them and pulled the string tight. Raven saw a golden light surround the arrow. Just before the boes made their final swarm, Link let the arrow fly. It shot to the ceiling of the cave and exploded in a shower of golden light. Raven was mostly covered by Link, but she quickly pulled the rest of her body under Link as the light burned her with a pain she had never felt. She looked as all the boes simultaneously disappeared in small wisps of black smoke.

After a few minutes of trying to catch her breath she realized that Link was still on top of her.

"Uhh, you can get off now." She said, but Link didn't respond. "Get off!" she shouted as she pushed him away. Raven didn't care if he did just save her life, that didn't give him the right to lay on top of her. It was then that she realized that Link wasn't moving.

"Link?" she called. "LINK!"

Weapon Guide

The Ocarina of Time- An ocarina is a small wind instrument that sounds similar to a flute, but is kinda roundish instead of a pipe. Anyways, in the Zelda games his ocarina was magical. And depending on what song you played, and what game it was, you could make different things happen.

The Song of Healing- A song from Majora's Mask. When played it would turn someone's sorrow and pain into a mask you could wear to gain special abilities.

The Light Arrow- This is the last item you get in Ocarina of Time, and pretty much the last one you get it Majora's Mask. In Ocarina of Time, it was the only thing strong enough to defeat the final bosses, Ganondorf, and Ganon. It's light destroys evil. In Majora's Mask you used it to activate light switches. Somewhat of a demotion eh? From evil banishing weapon, to key. Hehehe.

Black Boes- These aren't really weapons, but creatures. They are fuzzy enemies. There are two times. Black and white. They're from Majora's Mask. Link will explain them better in the next chapter.

Well if I missed any weapons, just let me know.

Oh and like I say every chapter, I appreciate creative criticism. As long as it has a point, and isn't just "Your story sucks because I don't like it." Anyways, all the comments I've gotten so far have been very helpful, and I look forward to yours in the future. I hope you like this. Remember, 


	4. Chapter 5

**Link the Titan: Part 5**

Author's Notes

Alright, I have some news. I have completely messed up the chapters, and I'm planning to add some more "adult" chapters later on. Don't worry, I'll make them very noticeable, and I'll put any important details in the next episode. That's just in case you are offended by adult material, or just don't want to read it. But that's not for awhile. So due to sex and violence, and the fact that I've messed up the chapters, I'm going to repost this under a mature rating, and repost all the chapters. I'll do my best to label it Link the Titan. Anyways, that's about it. Oh, if you read it, and if it's not too much trouble, if you read my fanfics, I really like to receive an email. If not for anything else, just to see how many people read it. Anyways, I've taken up too much space. Back to business. If you recall, Link and Raven just got attacked by black boes…….

Robin set Terra gently down on a bed in the medical wing of the Tower.

"Is she all right?" asked Beast Boy impatiently.

"She looks fine Beast Boy" Robin said comfortingly, "but we should do a few tests just to see what happened."

Suddenly Raven phased through the wall carrying Link in her arms.

"What happened?" shouted Robin.

"We were attacked," said Raven carrying Link over to a bed and laying him down softly.

Robin looked Raven over. He seen that she was covered in strange round marks, and she had burns on part of her hand and along one of her legs.

"Maybe you should lay down" suggested Robin "You look pretty beat up."

"I'm fine" said Raven in her same monotonous voice, "Look after Link."

She phased out of the room, but Robin couldn't help thinking that something more was wrong with her. He quickly shook that idea out of his head, and turned his attention to Link's health.

Several days later Robin walked into the medical lab and surveyed the scene. Terra was sitting upright and listening to music. She had awakened several hours after she was brought into the lab and was doing fine. Surprisingly, nothing physical was wrong with her. Robin just wanted to keep her there and monitor her for awhile. After they had caught Terra up on the past events, and assured her that she was forgiven, (not an easy task) she had just sat quietly in the room. Terra was talking a bit more each day, but Robin knew it would be awhile before she was back to her energetic self.

He looked over to Link's bed and found that he was in the same condition as he was when Raven brought him in. They had changed Link into his white tunic, which they knew that he wore for sleeping. The Titans had done every test they knew, and they couldn't find anything physically wrong with Link.

Robin saw something out of the corner of his eye, and quickly turned. He caught a brief flash of purple and the door slammed shut. This had been going on since Link had gotten injured. Robin knew Raven was concerned for Link, but he didn't want to approach her. He knew how she dealt with strange emotions, and didn't want another incident like the time she got scared watching the scary movie. Suddenly Beast Boy burst into the room, breaking Robin's concentration.

"Hey guys, what's happening" he shouted beaming. Since Terra had come back Beast Boy hadn't stopped smiling.

"Hey Beast Boy" said Terra smiling weakly.

"Hey Robin," said Beast Boy cautiously, "When's Link gonna get up? I gotta thank him for getting Terra back"

"I don't know" replied Robin "he hasn't moved since we brought him here."

Suddenly Link groaned and shifted his position. Raven immediately phased through the wall. Robin figured she made a mental link with Link so she could know what was happening at all times.

"Link!" shouted Robin "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Link moaned and tried to speak. He kept reaching for something, but the rest of the Titan's couldn't tell what it was.

"Ba ba ba ba" Link stammered

"What is it dude?" asked Beast Boy.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaag" Link moaned. He was losing consciousness again, and Robin didn't want that to happen again.

"Quick!" yelled Link "Beast Boy, run to his room and get his"

"I got it" said Raven who was holding Link's magic item bag. She placed it on the bed next to his hand. Link struggled and reached inside the bag, but passed out before he could get anything. Robin moved to put the bag on the bedside table. As he pulled the bag away from the fallen Hylian, Robin noticed Link was holding something. While in the bag Link had managed to grasp a bottle. Robin picked it up and examined it. It was filled with a strange, glowing, green liquid.

"Dude" exclaimed Beast Boy, "What is it?"

"I don't know." Answered Robin, "But whatever it is, Link obviously needs it."

Robin took the bottle over to Link and pulled out the cork. A small puff of green smoke escaped from the bottle before he poured it down Link's throat.

For a moment nothing happen. Then slowly it seemed as if colour returned to Link. He kept regaining colour until he began to glow. The Titans stepped back in awe as he continued to glow, when suddenly there was a bright flash.

When their eyesight returned they saw Link standing beside the bed in his green tunic. He was standing as if he had never been injured, and he had a small smile on his face.

"Thanks. I needed that." Link said in a comfortable tone as if they had just given him an iced tea on a hot day.

"Hey!" said Cyborg as he came into the room, "You're awake!"

"What happened?" asked Beast Boy who was confused as always.

"It's a long explanation." Sighed Link "But I suppose it's due."

"This place is far away from my home." Link began "And so there are of course many differences. I don't want to say it's a different dimension, but it is….something different. Anyways, our two places are completely different in magic. And because of this, when I use my magic, I drain my energy more."

"I think I understand." Said Raven, "My magic comes from my father, and Starfire gets her powers from her people. And Beast Boy….ummm…"

"I'm just a mutant." Said Beast Boy smiling. "Just like Terra"

"I earned mine by going through many trials within the sacred temples of Hyrule." Said Link "My magic gets it's strength from the temples. And since I'm so far away from them, it's harder on my internal magic when I use them."

"What about those black things that attacked you?" asked Robin, "Raven told us about what happened. What were those things?"

"Those were boes." Link explained, "They are small creatures that survive on absorbing magic from things. Especially people. They usually live around the temples where the magic is the strongest, but they've been known to be almost anywhere."

"What were they doing here?" Robin asked curiously.

"Like I said before, we live in the same world." Link continued, "It's all connected, and therefore all creatures live everywhere. But because so few people in this place can use magic, the boes probably don't come out much. When they sensed that I was weak in magic, they probably decided to attack. And that's why they attacked Raven too."

"But how did you get out?" Asked Terra finally joining the conversation, "From what Raven told us you were done for when they all disappeared."

Everyone was surprised to hear Terra join in the conversation, but Link continued nonchalantly.

"What I used was another of my magical arrows, the light arrow. It's a magical arrow that destroys all evil."

"That would explain why Raven's arm and leg got burned" commented Robin.

"Hmm." Muttered Cyborg, "If the light arrow is as strong as you say it is, why wasn't Raven completely destroyed?"

Raven quickly looked to the ground and blushed remembering the close contact that she and Link had had during the attack.

"She….got out of the way in time." Link quickly replied, trying to hide a slight blush.

"You look red." Said Robin, "you'd better get some rest."

"Thanks," said Link who was glad for the excuse, "I will get some sleep."

"Let us show you something first." Said Robin.

The Titans led Link down a dark hallway and to a door.

"Go inside." Said Robin

Link went inside and was taken aback. The room was plainly decorated with several lights and a bed. There was also a big closet, and a dresser.

"This is your room now." Robin explained. "You're a Titan now."

"You saved Terra dude," said Beast Boy beaming "You're awesome!"

"We were gonna decorate it," said Cyborg, "but Raven said you'd probably like to decorate yourself."

"Did you Raven?" asked Link staring into her eyes. She blushed and looked at the floor.

"When you were……in my darkness you got some of my memories, but I got some of yours too." She started. "and from your memories, I know that you like to put your stuff your own way."

"Thanks." Said Link who was surprised at Raven's courtesy.

There was a long awkward silence. After about a minute Robin broke in.

"You're looking red again Link. We should let you sleep."

They all left and Link looked around. After a puff of smoke he was back in his white sleeping tunic, and all his clothes were hanging in the closet. He walked over to a corner and got comfortable. He was about to fall asleep when he thought of Raven, and how she had left the room empty for his ideas. Link couldn't help smiling before falling asleep.

Author's Note

Alright! Standard crap time. Hoped you liked it, email me if you read it so I can get a good idea on how many people read it, liked it, and disliked it. I like any good criticism and not any "You suck, I don't like your ideas." But so far I've had none like that. OH! Don't forget that from now on, I'm going to repost all the chapters, and all the new chapters in the Mature section cuz there's going to be more violence, and possible…..ummm…..relationship advances. Hehehe. Anyways, thanks for reading, and hopefully you'll enjoy it. UMMMM. I just realized that my first chapter for this was originally rated M. So I'm just gonna be posting the new and old chapters in that one. Hehehe sorry for my foolishness. But look there for all subsequent chapters.

Weapons/Items

White Tunic- An outfit for Link in Super Smash Bros. Melee. I just made my own back story for it. Because he saved Hyrule, the royal family of Hyrule gave Link a tunic to sleep in. It's supposedly made of the softest material in Hyrule, only accessible to the royal families for their sheets, and special clothes. Just my own spin.


End file.
